


The Lady in the Tower

by Edonohana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana
Summary: A lady fair waits in a tower...





	The Lady in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



It had been years since Sansa had loved stories about noble knights riding forth to slay dragons and rescue fair maidens. The world had trampled those dreams into the mud, then pissed on them and mocked her for having them in the first place. Golden princes were pretty monsters, knights were brutal killers, and fair maidens were objects to be used and cast aside like dirtied rags. Shame burned her skin every time she remembered that she’d ever believed anything else, and nearly consumed her when she caught herself wishing the songs could be true after all. 

 

Sansa stood atop the tower, waiting for the end as the dragon spiraled downward. She knew it would burn her to ash, but she didn’t flinch. For the first time, life and song merged: the dragon was terrifying, but also beautiful. And the woman riding it was also beautiful and fierce, with her white hair whipping in the wind like strands of pearl. 

They landed atop the tower. The woman extended her hand. “Come. I will free you from this place.”

“What game is this?” Sansa asked.

“No game. I am Daenerys Stormborn, Breaker of Chains. You’re a prisoner here; my quarrel is not with you. Come.”

Sansa took her hand.

 

They flew so high above the world, Sansa felt that she could reach down and pluck it up. She felt that she could have anything. 

“What do you want?” Daenerys asked.

“Vengeance. Fire and blood.” What came to her next was better whispered, better still left unspoken. But Sansa was riding a dragon and held in the arms of a nobler knight than she’d ever imagined, and her voice rang out bold and strong. “You.”

 

And a thousand winters later, songs are still sung of the dragon queen and her lady fair.


End file.
